Lilim
'Lilim '''is another protagonist in the ''Rails of Highland Valley series. She has a brother named Michael. Bio She and her brother Michael are in charge of NS' OCS trains and occasionally Highland Valley's mountain excursions. She's very good at it and she loves to show off her high-speed capability. Because she and Michael are among the most famous diesel locomotives on the NS, Lilim can be somewhat conceited at times. Regardless, she truly cares about her friends and, along with Lily, acts as a sisterly figure to the rest of the main protagonists. When Lilim is not assigned, she likes hanging out with her friends, watching TV, making coffee, or playing Eight Marbles and other games. Lilim also has a side job as a "maid", so she sometimes cleans up the yard, herself, or other engines whenever needed. In Special Visitor, she did an excursion with Jacob and later got jealous until she rescued one of his excursions later on. Jacob even gave her his "phone number", which the others teased Lilim about. In Change of Plans, she taught Shawn how to pull passenger trains. She later did an excursion to New Jersey with him along with Michael, Lily, and Marie. In Cameron Tricks His Friends, she and Lily were assigned to take an excursion to Chicago. They overtook Lazy Cameron on the way out, which made him mad! In Sleepover, she, Lily, and Marie had a sleepover at Highland Valley, which drove Nicholas crazy. In Retirement Party, she, Michael, Evelyn, and Raymond took Mr. Morrison's retirement excursion to and from Philadelphia. Lilim is voiced by Ashley Kubiak. Basis Lilim is an NS F9A numbered 4271. She was originally a B&O F7A, as was her brother Michael, and both faced several rebuilds in their life before becoming an F9A. Appearances Episodes * Right of Way * Special Visitor * Edwards vs. Amtrak * The Good, The Bad, and The Annoying (mentioned) * Change of Plans * The Haunting from Canada * Difficult Planning * Jose and Andrew's Big Mistake * Rivalry on the Railroad * Clean Operation * Highland Valley Hobos * Substitute Boss * When It Rains, It Pours * Worries and Wonders * Retirement Party * Pet Sitter * Long Hood Forward * The Fog Strikes Again * Delay After Day * Return of an ACe * Track Fever * The Grass is Greener (upcoming) Shorts * Computer * Midnight Robbery * Lily vs. Lilie (mentioned) * Troublesome Cars (mentioned) * Cameron Tricks His Friends * Dora and Mike's Misadventure (does not speak) * Sleepover * Behind the Screens * Neville The Big Game Train Fan made shorts * Kahuna and the Strange Liquid Specials * Run to Revenge * Thanksgiving Special * Tale of a J Class * The Curse of the Fog * Sixteen Strong Years * Engines vs. Zombies (upcoming) Episodes (Pride of the PRR) * Frank in a Mess * Relations (as a B&O unit) Trivia * She is one of the smallest engines in the whole cast. * Her previous B&O number is the same as Zomboss' number. *Her real life model was renumbered 271 in 2019. **She was also sold to the Aberdeen, Carolina, and Western that same year. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Locomotives Category:EMD Locomotives Category:Norfolk Southern Category:Passenger engines Category:Locomotives built before 2004 Category:Four axle locomotives Category:Main characters Category:Characters that have a sibling Category:Rebuilds Category:Characters with partners Category:Partners of other characters Category:Ex-B&O engines Category:MARC Category:Historic locomotives Category:Annoying characters Category:Locomotives that got renumbered Category:Locomotives that got repainted